


Fallen

by space_ally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angel, Gen, Hurt Crowley, Metaphors, Original work - Freeform, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Short, could be read as introspection, or something, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: The first light of day,The last of your own,Now that you're gone.





	Fallen

[Listen here](https://soundcloud.com/aj-wagner-997621811/fallen-1/s-XQmkr)

Length: 0:46

Work: Original poem 'Fallen' by me

Read by: me

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me I have never once in my life done that before. Podficcing as well as writing poetry in a language other than German.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day, if you're looking for more of my writing, check out my other fics and you can always yell at/with me on twitter (@ajayalive). I'm always here for discussing ineffable idiots. Or Shakespeare.
> 
> AJ


End file.
